Fathers and Sons
by arthursdragon
Summary: Uther decides he wants Merlin for himself. Merlin and Arthur don't agree with that. But, saying no to the King would have serious consequences...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you're a devoted Uther fan, stop right here and don't read anymore. Because this is not a fic in which Uther is warm and fuzzy. **

Fathers and Sons

Arthur stared out his window at nothing in particular. Well, just one thing. Merlin's ass as he walked across the courtyard... Why did Merlin have to be so damned attractive?! Why couldn't he be a short, fat, ill tempered servant with a flat ass and an ugly face? Why did he get stuck with the really attractive manservant? Merlin walked towards the palace and out of Arthur's sight. He waited until the manservant walked in and smiled when he could once again stare at the gorgeous thing that was Merlin. Merlin walked in, pale and ill looking. Arthur stopped smiling. "What's wrong?"

"Your father wants to talk to me tonight after dinner."

"Why?"

"He didn't say."

"It can't be bad. You haven't screwed up lately."  
Merlin scowled. "I'm probably being fired, or hung for something. "

"No, no you're not. I won't let that happen."

Merlin smiled briefly at the prince, and set down his lunch. "I have to go." He walked out of the chamber solemnly, his ass being eagerly watched by the eyes of Prince Arthur.

Arthur was concerned for Merlin, so after dinner he planned to stay with Merlin for his talk with Uther. When Uther saw his son did not leave, he frowned. "Shouldn't you be retiring, Arthur?"

Arthur stood still. "I'm just waiting for Merlin, so he can clean my room, first. "  
Uther laughed, but there was an edge to it. "I think you can go to bed without Merlin's help for one night, son."

"But..."

"No objections, I just want a word with Merlin. He will be with you shortly. Go."

Arthur turned unwillingly and exited the Dining hall. He walked to his room slowly, tense and concerned.

Merlin was alone and afraid. He stood awkwardly in the hall, facing Uther. Uther met Merlin's blue eyes with an intense gaze. He told the other servants to go to bed. Merlin was terrified now. Did Uther know about his magic? Was he planning to quietly dispose of him? Merlin was jolted back to reality when Uther coughed. He looked at the king. Uther beckoned him forward. Merlin slowly advanced, his feet like blocks of concrete. He got five feet away from Uther's chair. Much to Merlin's surprise, Uther smiled.

"Now, Merlin. I know Arthur highly regards you as a friend and a loyal servant. "

"Yes, sire."

"You would do anything for the kingdom?"

"I guess... yes."

"Good. Because I have been interested in engaging your company.I've kept silent until now, but I can't conceal my feelings for you anymore. I see you every morning, and you are a fine young man. "

"You want me to..?"

"To be my... companion in all matters, if you will."

"Sire, you can't be serious! I mean, I don't doubt your authority, but you've been drinking, it's late, perhaps I could escort you to Gaius for a sleeping draft."

"No. My mind is made up."

Uther got out of his chair and walked towards Merlin. He cupped Merlin's face with one hand.

"Accept me, Merlin."

Merlin didn't know what to do. He was Arthur's. He loved Arthur. He looked around frantically, hoping for Arthur to rescue him. Uther sensed Merlin's feelings.

"Arthur doesn't return your feelings Merlin. This evening he even said he thought that Marianna was gorgeous. And he has had several conquests with young ladies all over the kingdom. He will never be interested in you. It would be in your best interests to accept my offer. I would buy you clothes, horses, treat you well. You would be living the life of a noble. All you have to do is be my companion."

"And if I were to decline?"

"I am King of Camelot," Uther waved his hand at his surroundings. "I have control over everything in this kingdom. It would be only too easy to have you, disposed of, for a legitimate cause of course. Treason? Thievery? So, you see Merlin, you don't want to refuse me. It may be the last thing you ever do. You have a choice, choose well.

Merlin realized he had no choice. Be Uther's companion or die by his hand. He closed his eyes. He had no escape. Merlin whispered "Alright, sire."

Uther smiled and kissed Merlin hard on the mouth. Merlin was still scared. Uther pressed Merlin's body against his own. He kissed Merlin more gently, trying to make the manservant react. But Merlin started to feel more tense. Uther slipped his tongue inside Merlin's mouth. Merlin was scared. A small part of him was enjoying this, the greatest part wanted to run away. But what choice did he have? He tried to kiss Uther back. Uther grunted in satisfaction and started to take off Merlin's clothing, piece by piece. Merlin just let it happen, thinking about Arthur and trying not to be scared.

Arthur laid on his bed, worried about Merlin. Uther had said "Just a word." A word doesn't take an hour. Just as Arthur was about to go looking for Merlin, the boy appeared. He seemed to be breathing hard and he was vaguely sweaty. Arthur felt aroused by the sight.

"Merlin, where have you been?"

"Your father wanted me."

"Yes, i know but a "word" doesn't take an hour does it?"

"No. You don't understand. Your father _wanted _me."

Arthur froze as the words sank in. _His _father? Why would he want Merlin? Merlin was his. "Did he get what he wanted?"

Merlin swallowed. "He is the King. I...I have a duty to him and to Camelot."

Arthur was livid. "Did he force you?"

"No. He was very... persuasive."

Arthur swallowed hard. His father must have threatened Merlin.

"So, what does this mean?"

"It means I will no longer be your manservant, sire. I am now... the King's companion. I thought I should tell you."

Arthur was furious and heartbroken at the same time. Merlin turned to leave, his face ashamed and tears threatening to fall.

"Merlin. Wait." Arthur walked up to his manservant. He turned Merlin around so the boy's face was no more than three inches from his own."Do you want to do this?"

Merlin's eyes were wide and watering. Merlin wanted Arthur more than anything else. But if he couldn't have him, why not live the life of a noble? " Yes."

"You don't have to do this, Merlin." Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes.

He looked away as a tear fell. "I have no other choice."

Before Arthur could say anything else, Merlin walked away and gently closed Arthur's chamber door. He sank to the ground next to the door and started to weep, his body shaking violently. Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, Arthur was sitting with his back to the wall, his head in his hands, wondering how what started as a perfectly fine day had turned into a nightmare so fast.

The citizens of Camelot didn't dare to accuse the King on the matter of Merlin's sudden favor, wealth ,and status. They all knew what had happened, but they couldn't accuse the King, they would surely die. But every peasant, lord, knight and king knew. The people also knew Merlin wasn't happy with his new arrangement. He spent his days seated beside the King, never smiling except when the King looked at him, and staring constantly at Prince Arthur. Arthur wasn't enamored of the situation either. He spent his time stalking around, barking at his servants and knights, and staring at Merlin during meetings. Arthur had been trying to talk to Merlin alone, but he was always with the King or another person. He never got a chance. Until one night. Arthur was asleep, troubled as usual. He always dreamt of his father, caressing Merlin's face, and then kissing him, Merlin standing terrified, staring into Arthur's eyes . At that point Arthur would wake up in a cold sweat. Disgusted and feeling powerless to end Merlin's suffering. But this night was different. Arthur's dream was darker. Merlin was in pain and cried, calling Arthur's name for help, and begging to be spared by a monster. Arthur was awakened by a loud knocking on the door just as Merlin was about to be finished off in the dream. Arthur immediately sprang from his bed, lit a candle, and answered the door. Standing bent over, and out of breath, was Merlin. He looked up and Arthur could see in the pale light that the candle cast that Merlin's face was black and blue, and he had a cut on his upper lip. Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and brought him inside. He seated Merlin on his bed and sat next to him. Merlin was still breathing heavily. Arthur gently touched his arm. "What happened?"

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes. "I went for a ride today. In the forest. I didn't tell Uther. I came back, and Uther was angry that I hadn't asked for his permission. He started beating me. He didn't stop until he heard a bone snap." Arthur's eyes widened. "What did he break?"

"A rib. It isn't so bad."

"Merlin! He beat you! There is no excuse."

"I wish none of this had ever happened." Merlin started crying , and Arthur wrapped his arms around the boy. Merlin buried his head in Arthur's shoulder.

"I wish none of it had happened either, Merlin. The truth is, I love you, and my father took you for himself. I hate him for it."

Merlin looked up. "You love me?"

"Yes, of course, did you not notice?"

"Uther told me you could never love me."

"He is a liar and an evil man. I love you with all my heart, Merlin."

"I love you too, Arthur. More than anything I want to be yours."

Arthur smiled. He had waited to hear those words for so long. He drew his face closer to Merlin's. Merlin didn't flinch away. He came closer still. Merlin looked at him with watery eyes. Arthur kissed him gently. Merlin kissed back and then grunted.

"What's wrong?"

"My lip. ... I should probably go back."  
Arthur stopped Merlin from getting up. "Why don't you sleep here? So I know you're safe?"

Merlin smiled and the two men crawled under the covers. Arthur laid down and Merlin snuggled in under Arthur's arm. He fell asleep quickly, But Arthur could not sleep for excitement. Merlin was his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur opened his eyes. He was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He smiled. He felt a warm presence next to him. Merlin was really here. He turned over and looked at the quietly sleeping boy. Arthur gently stroked Merlin's hair. He noticed the bruises from last night had looked mild in the dim candlelight. Merlin's face was completely black and blue, blood had dried near his nose, and his lip swelled around a nasty gash. Arthur gently lifted his shirt up, careful not to wake him. He saw more bruises up and down Merlin's torso, and a huge bruise at the site of the broken rib. Arthur's happiness was replaced by anger. Uther had maliciously attacked Merlin for no reason except an unauthorized horse ride. Arthur put Merlin's shirt down and lay still. He didn't want to wake Merlin up. The boy would be in enough pain later, he might as well enjoy the pain-free sleep. As much as Arthur wanted to hurt Uther, that's how much he didn't want to hurt Merlin. He lay there and drifted in and out of sleep for a few hours, while Merlin slept soundly. Arthur knew it was getting late, and he would be expected to his father's presence soon. He couldn't bear to wake Merlin. He tried to gently remove himself from Merlin's grasp, but he only snuggled closer into Arthur's protective arms. Arthur gave up and laid down again. Not five minutes later, the door burst open and in walked Uther. Merlin woke with a start, and shrank back when he saw Uther. The king smiled and Arthur gave his father a look that could freeze molten lava. Uther walked up to the bed. "Merlin, I knew you'd be here. When you didn't come back last night, I got worried." Uther's voice was no more than a purr and his tone was gentle and almost, loving. But there was an edge to it. "Come along, Merlin. I think you should get some rest. After all, you were attacked outside last night. Robbed, and beaten up, it was awful."

" I know what really happened, father." Arthur glared at Uther.

"Yes, and if you try to tell anyone it was me, I'll simply say that Merlin wasn't well, he didn't remember correctly when he told you. "

"I was not robbed, Uther. I plan to tell everyone exactly what you did to me. Everyone. And I have the bruises to prove it."

Uther was about to fire an angry retort when he stopped, and his face softened. He smiled. "I understand. Why don't we go to the throne room, and work out the details of, an arrangement. "  
"Fine, but Arthur is coming with us."

"Of course Arthur can come. Let's get going, shall we?"

Merlin started to follow with Arthur behind Uther. As they exited the chamber, two guards stepped out and pushed Arthur back in. Arthur tried to fight, but he was overpowered by the guards and they slammed his chamber door on his and stood in front. Uther smiled. "Thank you, men. Stay there and make sure Arthur doesn't get out. He's been delirious lately. Someone might get hurt."

Uther grabbed Merlin's arm tightly and dragged him down the hallway, Merlin groaning in pain with every step. Uther stopped him just as they were about to go down the stairs. Uther roughly let go of Merlin and the boy tripped back.

"I'm sorry, I won't tell anyone. Please take me back, sire. Please, I'm sorry!"

Uther sneered. "You have the gall to ask for my forgiveness after you slept with my son and then blackmailed me?!"

"Please! I'm sorry!"

Uther grabbed Merlin's shoulder. He spoke softly. "I know." he kissed Merlin gently, looked into his bright blue eyes and pushed the boy down the stairs. Merlin tumbled down the stairs head over heel, landing with a thud at the bottom. Uther walked down the stairs quickly. He nudged Merlin with his foot. The boy didn't move. Uther smiled. No one would be in that part of the castle for the day, because he had given the servants time off, and most of the guards were outside. He walked away with a grin. He won. Or so he thought.

Arthur was getting tired. He had been yelling and throwing himself against his chamber door for the better part of an hour. He finally stopped and sank against the wall. What was his father doing to Merlin? Was he even still alive? Arthur started formulating a plan. A plan to save Camelot and Merlin from Uther. If he could only get out of this room...

Arthur woke up to a loud noise, back still against the wall in his chamber. It was dark out. He must have fallen asleep while planning. He got up and put his ear to the door. He couldn't quite make out what was being yelled. He concentrated and he could hear faint cries of "Help me, please, someone!" the guards must have heard it as well because they ran from their post at the door. Once they had gone, Arthur opened the door and crept down the dark hall towards the noise. He cam to the stairs. He looked down and at the bottom, laid something surrounded by servants and knights. Arthur ran down the stairs. Gwen was there, with Lancelot, and she was standing outside the crowd looking shell-shocked. Arthur looked at her. "What happened?" He couldn't see past the guards and people. Gwen looked at Arthur with big eyes. "It's.. Merlin. He fell down the stairs. He's covered in bruises and his bones..." Gwen started to cry. Lancelot took her in his arms. Arthur pushed through the crowd. He came to the center. Merlin was lying sprawled at the bottom of the staircase. his face was almost unrecognizable from bruises and blood. Arthur could see that Merlin's leg had landed underneath him and was most certainly broken. He was also willing to bet more ribs were broken and probably his nose. He kneeled down and put a hand to Merlin's chest. He was alive, but who knows if he would stay that way. Merlin's eyes fluttered open, and Gwaine, who had been right next to Merlin, jumped up with excitement. "He's alive!" Merlin couldn't barely open his eyes. He saw a dim light, and he saw a man with golden hair hovering over him. Merlin tried to speak but his body was wracked with pain. The pain was unthinkable. The light went black and he passed out.

The next time Merlin awoke, he was lying in a big bed. His leg was propped up on pillows. His head was covered in bandages and his face felt like it had been swollen shut. He looked down and noticed he was shirtless. HIs upper chest had been bandaged completely, and tightly at that. He tried to sit up, but was gently pushed down again. He looked over and found Arthur there, smiling at him through red, puffy eyes. Arthur got up, and hovered over Merlin. He kissed the boy's lips gently, careful not to hurt Merlin's face. Merlin smiled up at the golden haired man, and drifted back to sleep.

Uther paced his chamber. How had Merlin survived that fall? It should have killed him! If the people found out that he beat Merlin and threw him down the stairs, there would be riots. The majority of nobles had warmed up to Merlin, and the peasants who already knew him loved him dearly. Uther would never get away with it. He would be assassinated or deposed. He had to act like a caring partner to Merlin, get all of Camelot to believe that Merlin had fought off an assassin in the King's chamber, and been pushed down the stairs in the chase. Then, one night, Merlin would die, quietly, and everyone one believe that he had died from his injuries, internal bleeding perhaps. And then he could play the devastated monarch, and in the end, look like a saint. It was perfect. He could take care of Arthur if he needed to. The boy would see reason in the end. After all, no one questioned Uther Pendragon. No one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arthur was lying on his bed, eyes closed. This was the first moment of peace he had had for months. Ever since Merlin was first blackmailed by Uther. For the moment Merlin was safe, he was getting better, and Uther hadn't visited him once. Arthur knew Uther wasn't done, but he knew Merlin was safe for this one perfect moment. Then a knock came on the door. It was hesitant, and soft. Arthur kept his eyes closed and fought the urge to answer the door. The knock came again, slightly louder and a voice drifted through. "Sire, it's me, Sir Leon. "

Arthur grudgingly opened his eyes. There went his perfect moment of peace. He got up and walked to the door. Leon stood outside, looking embarrassed and shaken. Arthur beckoned him inside. The knight walked in and turned to face the young Prince. "Your highness, I am very sorry you were not informed, but the King has just knighted Merlin."

Arthur blinked once. "What?"

"Your father... he knighted Merlin."

"Why?"

"For his bravery in saving the King from the intruder."

"Intruder?"

"Apparently, Merlin, excuse me, Sir Merlin, fell down the stairs in an attempt to catch an intruder who had been waiting to ambush the King."

Arthur breathed out sharply. So this was Uther's story. It was imaginative, he had to admit. What was he planning?

Arthur sat on a table, and put his head in his hands. "Thank you, Leon."

"There's more."

"Yes?"

" I stayed behind, to question Merlin about the intruder. He had already drifted back to sleep. The King and a man were standing in front of the bed whispering. They thought I left. I stepped behind a curtain and I'm, embarrassed to say, I eavesdropped."

"It's fine, please, go on."

"well, your father was telling the man that Merlin was the one, and to be discreet, and not to leave evidence. Then he slipped the man a small pouch. "

"What do you think this means?"

"I don't mean to incriminate the King, but I think he plans to have Merlin killed."

"so do I." Arthur got up. He was livid. He began to pace."Leon, would you help me catch this man if it came to it?"

"If it saves Merlin, of course."

"Good, I'll approach you later with details." Arthur went to his window and peered out. Leon knew the conversation was over, and he bowed and left the room. Arthur stayed at the window. He had to do something. Uther had to go, before he could kill Merlin...

Arthur sat at the head of a large table. His most loyal knights surrounded him. Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon, Lancelot,and a few others. They all sat staring at each other. Finally, Arthur got up, and spoke.

"As you know, Merlin is still in a critical stage of health. What you don't know is that King Uther put him there. My father pushed Merlin down those stairs." The knights looked at each other and then at Arthur.

Gwaine piped up. "That's despicable."

"I know. And I also believe that my father plans to finish Merlin off very soon. He has already hired a man to do the job."  
"How can he kill Merlin now? It would be too much of a coincidence." Lancelot spoke up from the other end of the table.

"I think he's going to make it look like an accident. Most likely this man will cause Merlin's broken bones to puncture something or other, and cause massive bleeding. As I'm sure you've noticed, Merlin is a great deal more than my manservant and I couldn't bear to lose him, and I know many of you think of Merlin as a friend, so I am begging you to help me stop this plan in it's tracks. Merlin can't protect himself, so we will do it for him. I don't plan on losing Merlin quite yet. Can I count of your complete secrecy and compliance?" The knights all nodded. Arthur smiled vaguely. "I knew I could trust you. Now..."

Arthur sat beside Merlin's bed for days. Merlin was often given sleeping draught by Gaius, so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain. Arthur would just stare at Merlin's face. Day by day it got a little better, but the rest of him was still a mess. Arthur could sit for hours looking at every detail of Merlin's face and remembering how beautiful it was before Uther happened. He didn't care whether Merlin ever looked as beautiful, because to him, Merlin would always be that bright eyed attractive boy who had walked into Camelot and stolen his heart with a single word. When Merlin was awake, Arthur would hold his hand, and they would talk about what they would do when they were together. But there was always underlying fear in Merlin's eyes. Like he thought his days were numbered. But Arthur would distract him by starting to be feisty to Merlin like they used to be. They would both end up laughing uncontrollably, which would lead to Merlin doubling over in pain, and Gaius giving Merlin a sleeping draught. Arthur felt more and more angry every time this happened. The fact that Merlin couldn't even laugh without agony made him want to fly into a blind rage. But he always held back. He knew that all would resolved soon.

Arthur always stayed with Merlin until late at night, whether Merlin was awake or not. He wouldn't leave until a Gaius came in to change Merlin's wrappings and get him out of bed to keep his circulation going. One night, Arthur noticed Gaius didn't come in. Uther came in to Merlin's chamber instead, and told Arthur to go to bed. Arthur got up. "Where's Gaius?"

"I told him to go to bed. That I would have Merlin taken care of."

"I'm sure you plan to." Arthur muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Goodnight, Father."

"Goodnight."

Arthur felt Uther's eyes on him as he kissed Merlin's forehead and left the room. He immediately went to Sir Leon. "It's starting. Initiate the plan." Leon nodded once and left to find the others. Arthur headed in the opposite direction.

Leon and Gwaine sauntered up to the guards in front of Merlin's room.  
"It's time to change the guard."

"We weren't instructed to leave until the King told us to."  
"Well, the King told us that we should change the guard."

"How? The king is inside."

Gwaine and Leon looked at each other, and then slammed the two guards heads into the wall. The men fell to the ground in a heap. Leon and Gwaine dragged them around the corner to Percival , Lancelot, and Elyan. They took their helmets and stood outside the chamber door and waited. Uther came out just minutes later, smiling and he walked briskly down the corridor, not noticing Leon and Gwaine at all. Leon and Gwaine sighed in relief, and prepared to wait.

Arthur was waiting in Uther's chamber, concealed behind a dressing screen. His stomach was in knots, and he was nervous to the point of hysteria. But he hardened his resolve by thinking of Merlin's broken body at the bottom of the stairs, and he face the night they declared their love. He had to be of steel now. Nothing could stop him. He gripped a sharp dagger in his hand. Then he heard the chamber door squeak open. Apparently Uther hadn't noticed that the guards outside his door weren't there. He walked in. Arthur peeked through the fold between two screens. Uther was smiling in a satisfied way. He turned around to start undressing. Arthur was frozen to the spot. Uther would turn around any minute. He hand was white clenched around the dagger. Arthur forced himself off the spot. He ran from the screen and grabbing Uther around the neck, plunged the dagger into his back.

Uther made a strangled noise and fell to the ground. Arthur stepped back and dropped the dagger. then he fell to his knees next to his father. He gently turned him over. Uther was gasping. He looked into Arthur's eyes. He mouthed "Why?"Arthur had already begun to fall apart. "He whispered, "It was you or Merlin." Uther grabbed at his son's arm for a few second's with sputtering breaths, but then fell silent, his hand falling to his side. Arthur fell apart. Uther's eyes were still open, frozen in a gaze of betrayal and hate. Arthur started to sob, and he cradled his father in his arms.

Leon and Gwaine waited patiently outside Merlin's room, Elyan and Precival waiting in shadows further heard footsteps and a man in a dark cloak rounded the corner. He walked towards the door, but was stopped abruptly by the force of two guards. They slammed him against the wall. The man struggled, but as Elyan , Lancelot and Percival showed as back up, the man knew he was outnumbered. He turned around and the guards ripped the hood off. They didn't recognize the man, but he immediately broke, saying he was a doctor turned criminal, who had taken the king's money in exchange for puncturing Merlin's lung with his rib. He started snivelling and saying he was sorry, but the Percival grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him towards the dungeon. Meanwhile, Leon, Elyan, Lancelot, and Gwaine headed towards Uther's chamber.

The knights arrived at the chamber, planning to question the king, but they walked in to find Arthur, on the floor cradling Uther, the king lifeless and covered in blood. No one moved for several minutes. Finally, Leon stepped towards Arthur, and knelt down. "I saw nothing, sire. Your father was killed by the man in the dark cloak. We apprehended him, and he admitted it all. Are we agreed?"

The rest of the knights nodded. Arthur looked up. " Is Merlin alright?" Leon nodded. "Sleeping like a baby."

Arthur got up, and tried to compose himself. "I need to clean up. Excuse me." Arthur walked quickly out of the room. The knights were left to wait and call for help once Arthur was safely in his chamber.

Several days later, Uther was buried, in a huge ceremony, the tragic victim of an assassination. His "killer" was sentenced to death and beheaded a day later. Arthur was proclaimed King, and Merlin ( who had been informed of the true events) and Arthur mourned the loss of his father. Arthur placed flowers on his tomb every week, taking a moment to mourn his loss and feel remorse. But, that was pushed back in his mind to make room for HIs newfound freedom. Arthur proposed to Merlin and waited until he was better, and then held a joint ceremony. Part coronation, part wedding. Arthur and Merlin were declared King and Prince, and husbands within an hour of each other. Arthur enjoyed Merlin's soft lips for longer than he should have when they were announced married. They sat in their thrones, hand in hand, and smiled at one another. Then Merlin's face turned serious. " Did you make the right choice?" Arthur got a sad look in his eyes, but smiled at his husband. "It was you. It was always you. I loved my father, but he was a threat that had to be stopped. You will always be my first choice." Arthur leaned over and kissed Merlin softly. Merlin smiled vaguely and nodded. They turned and smiled at their kingdom, ready to take whatever life could throw at them.

Please Review and Give Me New Ideas!


End file.
